


Sycamores Stay Together

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Diabetes, Dysphoria, F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pokemon, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The Sycamore siblings have had a very tough life with a homophobic mother and the youngest never having a father. How can it get any worse? Sometimes, pleasures are a way to escape reality, no matter how risque they are.
Relationships: Haiberu | Bella/Sutera | Stella, Ishi | Ben/Ocesu | Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A Hellish Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that comes under the explicit category. I planned this to be a one shot in my head of just a simple nightmare with reasurrance and now the idea has escalated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare wakes Augustine up in the middle of the night and Ben's big brother instincts kick in to keep him safe.

_"No, please, stop it!" The young Professor begged for the hands to stop. They were touching him every place they shouldn't and being a trans guy meant a hint of dysphoria was creeping up on him. One of the hands stuck two fingers right inside of him and started tearing his insides, causing him to scream in pain. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"_

* * *

"MAKE IT STOP!" He sat up in his bed in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He looked at himself. He had his pyjamas on and he was in his room. Suddenly, the door opened quickly. Ben, the oldest of the Sycamore siblings, ran into the room.

"Augustine! I heard you yell, what's wrong?!" He asked in a panicky tone.

"I just had this horrible nightmare..." Augustine got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it? Do you want me to bring the air bed in here?" Ben gave a few questions, with Augustine nodding to both of them. "Ok, give me a sec." Ben walked out and returned a few seconds later with the air bed, a pillow and a blanket. He placed it next to Augustine's bed and sat down. "So, what was it about?"

"Well, I was naked for some reason. I was in a pitch black room and there were thousands of hands coming from all directions. They were touching me everywhere and one even stuck it's fingers inside of me and started ripping up my insides...I screamed and begged for it to stop. Next thing I knew, I was back here." He explained. Ben gave him a hug.

"You poor guy...I'm sure things will get better. Now, get some sleep." Both of them got up. Ben took off the cover as Augustine hopped into bed. He tucked him in and gave him a little headpat. "I'll be right here if it happens again, ok?" Augustine nodded in response as Ben tucked himself in on the air bed. "Goodnight."

* * *

The next day came. The brothers woke up feeling refreshed and Ben put the air bed away. They both got changed and walked downstairs. Their little sister, Bella, had already prepared breakfast.

"Morning! Alain isn't up yet." She got out four plates and put breakfast on three of them with some cutlery and sauces as well. As soon as they began eating, the last Sycamore waddled downstairs, still tired.

"Morning...I could smell breakfast and got up." Alain groaned and put the remaining pieces pf breakfast on his plate. He sat down and ate.

Once breakfast was finished, Alain got changed and they all headed out into the city to do their own things. Ben went to work. Bella went to help out Clemont, Augustine went back into the lab and Alain, with his bag and folder in hand, went to the Lumiose University bus stop.

The day went well, but it wouldn't stay that way.


	2. Homophobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Sycamore siblings end up getting a grilling when Allie, their mother, finds out something explicit.

Another day in the Sycamore Pokemon Lab. The siblings were busy with their work. Augustine had just finished sorting some paperwork when the door opened. Alain walked in. He had just returned from University.

"Hey!" He greeted his younger brother, running downstairs. Alain just stormed upstairs, not saying a word. "Alain? What's wrong?"

"It's not with me. She's here and she's livid."

"Can you be more specific?" Augustine was confused, then the door burst open behind him. A short woman with grey pigtails and glasses was panting at the door. She was livid as Alain described with a sealed condom packet in her hand. She was the mother of the siblings.

"AUGUSTINE CHARLOTTE SYCAMORE, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, MISTER!" She screamed. Augustine froze with fear. She used his full name, which meant he was going to get teared apart limb from limb.

"Y-yes???" He turned around slowly. Allie held up the condom. It had Augustine's name on it.

"Have you been fucking guys?! There's three used ones in your old room!"

"Mum, it's not what you might think!"

"Oh, I'm definitely right here! There was cum in each condom all from different men! You've become a fucking whore!" She insulted her terrified son, who backed away with a hurt look.

"That's not true! I was being manipulated!"

"I'M NOT BELIEVING A SINGLE WORD OF THAT! YOU USED TO BE SUCH A GOOD KID! NOW YOU'RE JUST A GAY, NO GOOD TRANNY WHORE!!!" Allie went way over the line with her last insult. Augustine's eyes went wide. The insult hit him hard than any other insult could dream of. He shook for a few seconds before falling to his knees and bursting into tears. Allie just glared at him without an inch of sympathy or empathy for him. The other siblings ran downstairs after hearing the insult. As soon as they saw the state of Augustine, the younger ones hugged him tightly and helped him up whilst Ben took control.

"How dare you say that to him! That was the worst thing you could possibly say! Do you have any idea what you have done?! Do you have any sympathy?! Or are you just going to go and bitch about it to your slutty friends back in Sinnoh?!"

"Benjamin Albert Sycamore, I raised you to a well behaved man. Now here you are, being rude to your own mother."

"You broke Augustine's heart! You broke your own son's heart! You don't deserve anything other than a beat down and a prison sentence! There are much better mothers out there than you!" Ben growled. The anger was building up inside of him.

"It's not like you're any better! Your gay shit is the last thing I need! How do you even carry on the Sycamore line?!"

"With Katt's help, that's what."

"Are you just going to become a whore yourself too?!"

"NO, I MEAN SCIENTIFIC, NOT SEXUAL!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAD KIDS IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU'RE ALL A WASTE!" Ben had enough of Allie's insults and punched her hard in the face, knocking her out. He waited a few seconds, then dread set in.

"Oh my god!" Ben knelt down and shook Allie. He checked her pulse and breathing. They were normal. Augustine had finally calmed down, but his breathing was still a bit wobbly.

"She deserves it for being a bitch. Lock her in the basement until she wakes up or something." Alain gave a bit of a psychotic grin.

"No, that's wrong. I know she went too far with her insults, but the least we can do is put her somewhere better to recover." Ben picked her up and carried her to one of the spare rooms.


End file.
